Notes Show Best! Episode 68
The night has gone by, Wolfgang hasn't been spotted as entering the house... ( Samantha rolls over to her left ) Samantha) ... ( Samantha looks at a tray with food, orange juice, and a note on it ) Samantha) ... ( Samantha touches her neck ) Samantha) Okay...Where am I now... James) Why don't you ask your boyfriend... Samantha) ? James) It's me, James... Samantha) Oh...Couldn't tell with all those bandages... James) Yeah, your boyfriend did it to me... ( C22Helios moves up with a crutch under his left arm ) C22Helios) And he did this to me...Just, what happened to him? Samantha) Ugh...Will you explain to me what happened to you two? C22Helios) Well ( Interruption ) James) Your boyfriend ( Interruption ) Samantha) My husband... James) Wait husband? C22Helios) Yeah, I was at their wedding... James) AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME! Samantha) What can I say, Wolfgang hates you a lot... James) Well then, you agree that he attacked me from hatred! Samantha) No, he wouldn't have done that...I can probably guess why he did and it wasn't really "him"... James) IT WASN'T HIM, IT WAS HIM! C22Helios) No...Wolfgang wasn't himself...James, he would have killed you too... James) EVEN MORE REASONS! Samantha) James...SHUT UP! James) ... C22Helios) Wow... Samantha) Now as I was saying, Wolfgang has been "possessed" as I could put it...And he's been "possessed" by my brother, who is dead...Just somehow...Wolfgang is still getting that feeling from it, he can't control his actions and when he realizes that he's been "possessed" he's normally hiding...What keeps Wolfgang together has been me and it probably will always be me... [ Outside the medical room door ] Serenity) ... [ Back inside the medical room ] James) ERR, BUT! C22Helios) I guess I'll order for all charges on him to be dropped, just...You would have needed to explain better against someone else... Samantha) ...Really... C22Helios) Yeah...Just it might take a few months to clear any issue... Samantha) Thanks... C22Helios) It's the least I could do...I mean, I know you're going through a lot...I've already heard about your home being destroyed...I've also knew about your father's death and Arric's death too... Samantha) Yeah...It's been rough... James) BUT! ( Samantha looks at the note, while C22Helios turns to James ) C22Helios) Stop acting like a baby... Samantha) ... ( Samantha reaches over for the note ) James) AND SHE GETS FOOD JUST LIKE THAT, WE'RE COPS! C22Helios) Hey, she needs it, especially for that kid of her's... Samantha) ...Yeah... James) o_O ( Samantha grabs the note and starts to look it over ) : Dear Samantha, : ''I'm sorry about not being there right now...I've got some business to take care of...Samantha, I love you and I hope you're okay...'' :::::::::: Love, ::::::::::: Your Husband, Wolfgang... Samantha) ...Wolfgang...Really, why would you go there alone! C22Helios) JAMES, SOMETIMES I JUST DON'T GET YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A KID! Answer Trace! Episode 69 Grade of Notes Show Best! Episode 68? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Samantha Category:James Category:C22Helios Category:Serenity Category:Wolfgang Category:Arric Category:Blueking4ever